A Sense of Belonging
by x.twilight is my bible.x
Summary: What happens when you have an obsession with something? Would you do anything to find out the truth? When Elena Piper sees the new kids, the Cullens, she feels an inhuman pull towards them, a sense of belonging. What will happen if she uncovers the truth?


**Disclaimer: unfortunately, I don't own Twilight, or any of its characters, I do however, own Elena, her mum, and Tiff :)

* * *

**

Chapter 1: New Arrivals

Elena P.O.V

"Elena! Come on Hun, time to get up!"

That was my mum's voice. I had no idea why she was pestering me at this hour of the morning.

"What?" I mumbled. "Time for sleep, nothing else." Those were my final words on the matter and I was happily slipping back into unconsciousness, but it seemed that my mother wasn't going to give up.

"Actually sweetheart, it's your first day back at school. Holidays are over and you're going to be a junior this year! My baby's growing up," and with that she started to cry as she pulled the curtain open.

I sat up groggily, trying to make sense of everything. Then it hit me. Shit! It was first day back and I was going to be late if I didn't hurry up.

While I at breakfast I stared out the window at the weather. St Helens, OR was always raining, and I loved it. There was no other place I would rather have lived than here, except for somewhere wetter, like Forks which was close by anyway. St Helens had a few sunny days but on the whole it was pretty wet and cold.

I went to the local school and I was the type of student who got good grades but was friends with everyone. I mused over all this while I decided what to wear. I ended up in jeans, converse and a black and white striped t-shirt with my black parker over the top. I left my hair natural- blonde, curling down to the middle of my back.

Dad had already left for work, so it was just mum to say goodbye to, I was an only child, and then it was off to school in my new car.

For Christmas my parents had bought me a grey, two door Rav4 and I absolutely adored it. River Flows in You by Yiruma was seeping its sweet melody through the sound system while I parked a school, and with regret I turned the car off. I took a few seconds to prepare myself for the day ahead; no doubt it would be hectic with everyone seeing each other for the first time.

The first person I saw was my best friend Tiff. We hugged and talked for a few minutes before we were buried alive with people.

"Elena! How are you-?"

"Hey Eli, what's been happening? How was your sum-?"

"Oh My God Eli! Guess what?"

Before the other fifty or so people could drive me nuts within the first few minutes of school, Tiff grabbed my hand and tugged me to assembly. I shot her a grateful look on the way. Assembly passed quickly, with just a few notices and new rules, then our timetables were handed out and we were to move off to first class.

"I'll see you second period ok Eli?" Tiff said as she moved off.

I had Biology, Chemistry then first lunch. It was at lunch that I noticed everyone glancing at one particular table and there were whispers abroad the whole cafeteria.

"What's going on?" I asked Tiff as I sat down at our crowded table.

"You mean you don't know?" A look of shock crossed her face.

"Obviously not or I wouldn't be asking," I replied.

She gave me a that-wasn't-funny look but then began to speak. "We have some new arrivals," she whispered. "Go over to the bin and have a look at them then come back and I'll explain the whole story."

I did what she told me to do. I got to the bin and looked over to see six new people sitting at a table, three boys and three girls. They were oblivious to all the attention that they were getting but that wasn't the first thing I noticed, nor was it the second or third. The first thing I noticed was that they all looked extremely similar. They all had very pale skin, and it seemed that they had honey gold eyes as well. What I also noticed, with a jolt, was that they were all dazzlingly, perfectly, amazingly beautiful. They looked like a group of runaway super models but one hundred times more breathtaking. The second thing I noticed was that they weren't eating; they were just talking quietly among themselves with three trays of untouched food that they seemed to be sharing. And the last thing I noticed was that they all looked like they were together. There was a tiny, pixie like one with short black hair that spiked out, who was sitting next to a tall lean blond guy. There was also a woman with blond hair that waved down to the middle of her back, exactly like mine who, at the sight of her, took my breath away with her beauty, she was the loveliest of them all, but she seemed sad and icy in a way. She was with a guy who looked like he could snap a car in two. He was huge! The last pair were the quiet one, it seemed. The girl had mahogany hair that was also wavy, and the guy, who had his hand in the small of her back, had the most amazing shade of bronze hair I had ever seen. I somehow didn't think it was a coincidence that they all perfectly matched. That thought stayed with me all day, it was like a mosquito bite, itching my subconscious.

I walked back and sat down. Tiff started talking immediately.

"They're the Cullens. They moved here from Forks. Edward Cullen is the one with the beautiful bronze hair," she swooned a bit when she said his name, and I thought that she might be in love. I laughed quietly to myself at that. She snapped out of her trance and continued. "He's with Isabella Hale, she prefers Bella. She's the one sitting next to him with the brown hair. Rosalie Hale is the breath taking Aphrodite- the one that outstrips the rest and she's with Emmett Cullen, the muscle man." Tiff had to have a little giggle at that while she peered over at Emmett. "The last two are Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale. All six are adopted by Dr. and Mrs. Cullen. Mrs. Cullen is the Hales aunt and Rosalie and Jasper are twins while Bella is their cousin. The others are randoms who were adopted. Dr. and Mrs. Cullen cant have kids by the way."

"So how did you get all this info about them?"

"You know me Elena," she laughed. "People talk, the news spreads, it all comes together then I'm informed."

Just then the bell rang. I picked up my bag, knowing it would be pointless for me to go to English or Maths after while my mind was buzzing with new information, but I sighed and headed to class anyway. I walked past the Cullens table to the door, and Edward looked up, drowning me in his mesmerizing, topaz eyes. I blinked then smiled shyly at them, for they had all looked up while I was being hypnotized. I kept walking, but on the way to class I had a feeling that I was in for some interesting, phenomenal times with the Cullens.

The rest of the day passed in a daze, the only interesting part was main lunch, when I got to see the Cullens again. They were so graceful it almost made my heart break to see them walk through the cafeteria. I was late for my last class because I had trouble getting dressed after gym, I wasn't concentrating enough. There was no one in the corridors as I raced by, not watching where I was going. I suddenly smacked into a brick wall as I turned the corner. My books flew out of my bag as I was knocked to the ground. I looked up to see a white hand flash out. I took it to help me but I recoiled and fell down again. The hand was freezing, like it had been sitting in a bucket of ice for over an hour.

"Oops! I'm so sorry." A sweet melodic voice sounded. I looked up even further and found myself staring at Bella Hale.

"It's fine, don't worry about it," I smiled as I got up.

"Here, let me help you," another voice said. It was deep and musical, a beautiful voice.

"Thank you," I replied as I watched Bella and Edward pick up my books for me. By the time I had reached down and got one book in my arms, they had already picked up the rest. They handed them to me then stood still like statues while I put them back in my bag. I looked up, trying not to gawk.

"Do you need any help?" I thought it would be the polite thing to do, since they seemed a little out of place. "Can I help you get somewhere?"

"Yes actually, that would be nice," replied Edward. "We have French in E5 and we're a bit lost as to where to go." He smiled ruefully.

"Oh, you two are in my class, so I can show you. I'm Elena by the way, although everyone calls me Eli," I said as we started to walk. I already knew their names but I didn't want to seem like one of the gossips, which I wasn't, so I waited for them to introduce themselves.

"I'm Edward, and this is Bella. You already knew our names though," he smirked. Bella let out a peal of soft, silvery laughter.

"Yeah, you two and the rest of your family are quite the talk of the school today. And most likely the town," I added as an after thought.

We arrived at the classroom and there were only three seats left at a table that was occupied by Alice. She had obviously saved it for her siblings. Edward took Bella's hand and glided over to the table. I went up to the teacher, making up an excuse about why we were late. She mumbled something about 'stupid' new students then called the class to order. Bella beckoned for me to join them which I did gladly.

"Alice," she whispered as I sat down, "This is Elena."

Alice turned towards me in a flash with a huge grin on her face. The movement was so quick it took me a second to register it. I turned to say hi to her but I was met with a blank face. I didn't know where the grin had gone, and Alice was completely, impossibly frozen. It looked like she was a million miles away from our French classroom.

* * *

So, what did you think for my first ever chapter of my first ever story on FanFiction lol??. I hoped you liked it, you dont have to review, just if you feel like it, and have an awesome day!!.


End file.
